Bad Decisions Tour
Announcement On July 24th, 2017 Callie announced via twitter that she would be embarking on her third headlining arena tour in late Summer/Fall 2017. Called the "Bad Decisions Tour" it will feature songs from the album Kaleidoscope and other hits. The first show was on September 1st, 2017 in Windenburg and the final show will be on December 11th, 2017 in San Myshuno. There is a total of 45 shows. Synopsis The show features songs from Hunter's album Kaleidoscope and other hits. The show beings with Hunter in an all black dress and her all male back up dancers in jacket-less suits. Dramatic spotlights flash around the stage to a stop-go intro of the song "Everything" before the singer enters the simple stage setting as the beat comes in. With various risers, Hunter performs both "Regret It" and "Body Love" with high energy pyrotechnics before "Like You Mean It" covers the audience in a stained glass illusion. An interlude plays glamour shots of an abandoned church before Hunter returns, now in an outfit resembling street clothes, to the fog filled stage to perform various slow songs. With a medley of "Same Old Rhythm" and a urban remix of "Me & The Rhythm" the stage appears to tilt and Hunter "slides off" An interlude plays of Hunter with a velvet backdrop, nude expect for a blanket, as suspenseful music plays. Hunter returns to the stage again, now in a body suit, to the beat of "Side Effects" with all her dancers in neon, latex body suits as well for a colorful performance. Over an instrumental bridge section, Water falls onto the pit section, colored bright purple by projector lights. As an intro for Gin & Juice plays Hunter goes for a costume change, then performs up beat songs to a variety of colors and effects. Before "Ridiculous" Hunter again changed her costume to a short glittery dress and performs the next songs with different prism and kaleidoscope effects. Finally Hunter exits the stage and allows the audience (sitting in the dark) to build suspense. Lastly Hunter goes back on stage now in an intricate lingerie costume to sing "Bad Decisions" with various fire effects before closing the show as her band plays. Set List # Everything (clvnn remix) (solo) 1 # Regret It # Body Love # Like You Mean It # Interlude # Adore (w/ Intro) # Be My Baby # Tale As Old As Time # Moonlight Avenue # Same Old Rhythm/Me & The Rhythm # Interlude # Side Effects # Gin & Juice # I Have A Feeling # Expensive 2 # Ridiculous # Focus On Me 3 4 # Don't Break My Heart # Encore Bad Decisions 1 Starting from the first London show on November 3rd, 2017, the original intro of the concert is played but the album version of "Everything" is played instead of the clvnn remix 2 At the Tokyo show on November 15th, 2017, the bridge section of "Expensive" is replaced with a drum and horn dance breakdown 3 At the Tokyo show on November 15th, 2017, the remixed version of "Focus On Me" was performed instead of the album version. 4 At the Osaka show on November 18th, 2017, a slower, EDM-inspired version of "Focus On Me" was played as an interlude between "Ridiculous" and "Don't Break My Heart" while Hunter exited the stage for a brief moment. Dates